Life Of A Jinchuuriki
by SasoriAkatsuki
Summary: Gaara has been alone all his life, no family or friends who ever cared about him, he hates social interaction and is afraid to let anyone close to him, but when he meets people at his new high school that have experienced the same pain he has, he slowly has a change of heart for the world. rating might change from T to M...(Everyone has their ninja abilities) :D, bad at summaries


**Yayyyy my first story :D i hope everyone likes it, please review! :D**

**"**_Yashamaru,why?!" Gaara cried as he fell to his knees looking at the uncle who tried to kill him."Because Gaara" Yashamaru said breathing heavily" Your existence only brings pain and hatred to the world". He pulled back his jacket and revealed several paper bombs strapped to his chest "but now, it's finally over"__._

"NOOOO!" Gaara Yelled as he rose up quickly from his bed. He was breathing fast, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his hand as he looked around his room "It was just a dream" he said quietly while trying to catch his breath. He got out of bed and walked to his bedroom door and sighed as he opened it. He made his way down the hall of his apartment towards his balcony door and looked outside. He then walked outside onto the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs. It was a cold November night and all he was wearing were black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He shivered when the wind touched his skin, but he felt like he needed some fresh air.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly as he thought about his dream. The same painful dream that haunted him every night, and the demon only made it worse for him. Gaara could almost never get a good night sleep without the monster tormenting his mind, causing Gaara to go almost completely insane at times. Telling him traumatizing and mind rattling things that caused Gaara intense pain and heartache.

Gaara closed his eyes as his mind wandered. He thought more about dreadful memories and of what's to come in his future. The more he thought about it, the more sad and angry he became. He began to tremble and grind his teeth.

"Why?" Gaara said with a shaky voice "Why am I so hated and unloved?"

Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he buried his head in his arms. For 16 years he had always been alone, no friends, no one to look out for him. He hated life and humanity, he wanted to escape it all, but he couldn't. He stood up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to fight his tears back, he then walked to the kitchen and pulled a knife out from the drawer and walked back to his room still trying not to cry again

He shut his bedroom door behind him and pushed his back to the door and slid down it. He looked at the knife with trembling eyes, his hand shook as he pressed the blade to his arm. The sand rushed to protect him.

"GO AWAY!" Gaara shouted as he stabbed at his arm numerous times with extreme force, but the sand wouldn't stop protecting him. He threw the knife across his room and looked at his hands as he shook. Gaara then began to cry uncontrollably and pulled at his hair.

"Why can't I just go away, why?!" he cried out as he rolled over onto the floor.

He continued to cry but it started to fade away as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Gaara" a Low voice said ,"Gaara"

"Why are you still here Gaara" the voice continued

The voice got deeper and deeper as it continued to talk to Gaara "You can never escape Gaara"

"Please stop!" Gaara screamed as he shot up from his slumber breathing heavily. He looked around him in confusion because he found himself on the floor, but then remembered what all had happened last night. He stood up and stretched his stiff neck, he looked at the clock, it said 7:00. He walked to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Today was his first day at a new high school. Although he was a ninja, it was required by law that all minors attend school. He was kicked out of his village for his fits of rage and constant rampages, killing hundreds, he was only 16 years old and they made him leave. Luckily his old sensei, Baki, offered to pay for an apartment in the next village over. His older brother and sister Temari and Kankuro tried to convince their father the kazekage, to let Gaara stay, but it did no good. They wanted to go with Gaara but they had special duties in the village. His father only thought of him as nothing more than a tool of destruction, a tool that has no feelings and is nothing more than a weapon.

Gaara didn't want Baki wasting his money on him, "why would baki do this for me?" Gaara thought to himself as he washed his hair "im nothing but a nuisance to the world"

He only frowned at the thought and tried not to let it get to him. Although he couldn't help but admit he was grateful for what Baki was doing for him. He loved taking showers, he found it peaceful and loved the feeling of the warm water pouring down him, it calmed him

"can't spend too much time in here, don't wanna be late" he said as he turned off the water. He stepped out and dried his hair while walking to his drawer, he put down the towel and got dressed. He was wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and a gray scarf. As he approached his door to leave he looked behind him and saw his gourd.

"Hmm, do I really need it?" he thought to himself deciding whether or not to bring it with him to school. "Sure, why not" he said.

Gaara attached the large gourd onto his back and walked out of his house locking the door behind him. As he walked down the street towards the school he began thinking on how his day might plan out. "I hope nothing bad will happen, especially on the first day" he said quietly as he approached the school, he really didn't want to kill someone on his first day.

"Konaha high" he thought to himself.

He started feeling uneasy about this, he was already getting stares from other students as he walked up the stone stairs that led to the schools front doors. He glared back at the people who kept staring at him and immediately they turned away when they saw the look Gaara gave them, although some didn't look away, they gave him a look of disgust. He noticed that some students wore their ninja gear and some didn't. He finally made his way to the doors and sighed, "Here we go"

**Yay chapter one is finally done! I hope I did good, I feel like it sucks lol, please review :D**


End file.
